


Eyes Without a Face

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin makes use of his new blacksmith. Arya watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Without a Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

Tywin considers her briefly, but ultimately decides the girl is too young. Beyond that, there's something in her eyes the lord of Casterly Rock admires, and yet it disturbs him. Better to keep the little wench in her place, serving at his side for now, where he can keep an eye on her. 

The few serving girls are of no interest to him. The prisoners even less so, feeble, weak creatures, all of them...save the smith. Tywin considers and decides.

“Bring me the blacksmith."

He notices the girl's eyes following him, wondering what he wants with the boy, no doubt. Her hands are steady as she pours his wine. “Stand over there.” He tells her. It will do no harm to have her watch.

The smith comes in, ruddy-cheeked and hot from the forge. Tywin clasps his hands together, eying him. 

“Come here.”

The boy approaches (and he's still a boy yet) waiting. 

“Kneel.”

There's something about the eyes, and the face that nags at him, but for now Tywin puts the thoughts aside. He opens his breeches, watching as the boy as he realizes what he's meant to do. The smith's jaw tenses, but there's silent submission in his eyes as he bends his head to take the lord of Harrenhal in his mouth. 

Tywin rests his hand on the black hair for a moment. Yes, this will do for now. He turns his head to see the girl's eyes still watching him. Her eyes are dark as night as she returns his gaze.

...and for a moment Tywin swears he sees his doom. 

Then his cock empties in the smith's mouth, and he knows it was only a blink of the eye. Still he remembers the girl's words as he does up his breeches.

_Anyone can be killed._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519331) by [Massiaderios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massiaderios/pseuds/Massiaderios)
  * [Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519331) by [Massiaderios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massiaderios/pseuds/Massiaderios)




End file.
